


Star Child

by Strictlywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strictlywhovian/pseuds/Strictlywhovian
Summary: ***This story is written around the episodes starting from "Rose". I wanted to write this because there are not many slice of life moments in the show so I wanted to recreate the amazing adventures with a bit more story around them.***Kaitlyn is the Doctor's daughter. She grew up in the TARDIS and much like her father, enjoyed the thrill of adventure. However, there is more to her story than meets the eye. Deception, depression and memories of mourning follow her through time and space and one discovery is going to change her view of the universe forever.





	Star Child

“Okay, remind me why you thought that tracking down a giant molten glob of plastic would be a good first solo piloting session?”

I glare at my father as I scramble around the TARDIS console unit. He rests against the railing connected to his precious pilot’s seat, a smug grin on his face, I am not quite sure if it was pride in me causing that slap worthy look he had or if it was purely amusement, either way, to an extent, he did enjoy watching me struggle to keep the TARDIS going on a stable path.

“You are the one who, every time I teach you to fly the TARDIS, gets excited and says you cannot wait to fly solo.” He chuckles, arms crossed. Sweet lord Omega, can he get any more condescending?

“Not after 2 weeks of training! You’d be lucky if I land us on Salkenna when we were supposed be going to Vascro or something!”

I huff. The TARDIS finally screeches to a halt. Dad comes over and looks at the screen opposite me, an even bigger smile forming on his face. Wow, I actually managed to get us where we needed to be and not shoot us into a black hole in the process. I breathe a sigh of relief, leaning against the console, trying to sort out my scrambled brain.

“See, surprise tests always work. Worked when I was teaching you math, still works now.”

“Yes, because waking me up in the middle in the night screaming in my face ‘What is square root(pi / 7)+(4*(5 to the 12)) when the flavor of cake on a Wednesday is strawberry?’ was absolutely helping me learn.”

“Hey, you got the answer right and the cake was fantastic.” He smirks before leading me outside. These are the times I wish I could have gone to the academy back on Gallifrey, maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with my Dad’s antics.

We step out into the warm afternoon air, he goes on to explain how it was 2005, we were in London, England and for whatever reason all that was significant. Admittedly, I would rather stay in the TARDIS, the adventure is fun and all, but every single time we step out of those doors, imminent danger lurks somewhere nearby and I really would prefer not to regenerate at 20 years of age. We begin to explore the area with him using his sonic screwdriver as a sort of scanner, looking for whatever signal we tracked here.

Of course, just our luck, the mannequins in the windows of nearby shops all have traces of the signal, the most powerful trace we could find was coming from one building, Henrik’s department store. Dad soon concocted the theory that the being we were looking for, the Nestene Consciousness, was boosting his signal to the building via a relay, in turn controlling the mannequins so he built a sort of handheld bomb. That night, we parked the TARDIS behind the building and waited for everyone to leave before we began to investigate.

Something did not feel right when we walked into one room, it felt like there was some sort of electricity in the air. I wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. That was when we spotted a bunch of live mannequins crowding around one woman with the particular intention of killing her. Luckily for us, these guys are stupidly slow and we are able to grab her hand and pull her out of that mess. It was a whole ordeal, a bunch of running, and Dad had to pull the arm off one of them because it was trying to grab at us through the elevator doors.

This woman, Rose, did not seem overly concerned, then again she did think it was all a stunt being pulled by a group of theater students so I cannot say much for her. The next 5 minutes or so felt almost surreal. Whilst Rose is “Running for her life” to escape the building, here my Dad and I are, setting up and setting off this little bomb which both destroys the shop and the mannequins. We race through the building back to the TARDIS just in time whilst laughing our heads off.

He transports us away and instead of just bringing us to the next day, he simply parks it along a pathway and we stay there overnight to rest as we had been up for multiple days straight. Sure, he can tolerate it, however I cannot, then again he is in his 900’s and I am only 20 so there is a lot more practice in exhaustion tolerance when it comes to him. The next morning we were up bright and early trying to track the signal once more now that the relay had been destroyed. The signal brought us to the Powell Estate, a few floors up, to one door in particular. There was a cat flap in the door that we tried to peek through, however it seemed to be nailed down so my Dad used his ever trusty sonic to undo the nails, which seemed kind of cheaty. We could hear people talking inside so what does my dad decide to do? Paw at the cat flap.

The voice gets closer and soon enough, the flap is nudged open briefly. Dad leans down to look at it and the flap opens completely. Lo and behold, it was Rose from the previous night. Of course, knowing my dad, he asks why she is there, what she lives there for, being a total bonehead about the whole situation. Meanwhile, Rose’s mother is in the other room apparently in her changing gown. Rose tries to play things off like we were there for an inquiry about her work being blown up, her mother says she deserves compensation and after Dad says that she would be getting millions, there is a very uncomfortable moment where her mother goes full on gold digger and tries to seduce my dad. I get the most disgusted look on my face before following closely behind Rose.

She offers us coffee and I go to help her make it as it was the least I could do given we basically barged our way into her flat. She begins to go on about going to the police and that a body was found, someone she knew, she wants to know more, blah blah blah. Dad is doing the normal thing he does where he basically snoops around until he hears what he thinks is a cat to which Rose replies that they do not have a cat, well not anymore. While I was helping her pour our drinks, she turns to look at me and noticed the necklace I am wearing. A large crystal hung on a bright silver chain. She smiles.

“I love your necklace.” She says so sweetly, she does seem like a nice person, shame she doesn’t know about us.

“Oh, thanks. It was my mother’s.” I reply almost grimly. “She… She died when I was little. It has just been me and my Dad since she passed.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright. I barely remember her, I just know how much my Dad adored her.”

She gives a faint apologetic smile before we bring our drinks out to the living room where Dad is flailing with the mannequin arm from last night gripping onto his throat. I immediately rush to help him, but as soon as the hand is freed from him, it does this thing where it almost floats and then quickly tries to latch onto Rose’s face. Even with the strength of two people pulling from one side and Rose pushing from the other, that thing would just not budge. Dad whips out his sonic and seemingly the signal is disrupted from the sonic’s frequency. He smiles before getting hit in the arm by the now annoyed Rose.

We quickly take off with the arm, trying to get back to the TARDIS but Rose is following close behind, asking many questions. She asks my dad his name even though he already told her, which quite frankly always happens with someone new as no-one ever seems to believe his name is the Doctor. Somewhere along our walk back to the TARDIS, they start into an argument about who is more important, who else knows, before they go into a full blown conversation about the facts about what is going on, the living plastic, etc etc. Oh and then of course when we are within eyeshot of the TARDIS, he then proceeds to go on a rant about how he can feel the earth turning, which quite frankly is true, I feel it too and it takes everything I have not to throw up. I think Rose seemed totally baffled by it as she looked like she just got told that the sky was brown and the trees were purple.

Once we are safely within the walls of the TARDIS, I looked to my dad who was trying to plug the arm into the console unit. He seemed exasperated with the situation and was probably thinking the same thing I was. He starts up the TARDIS and I watch as he goes around flipping the levers and pressing buttons, to an extent, every time he flies he seems so excited, like a little kid in a candy store. It was hard to imagine he was so serious about the situation whenever he flew.

“What are we going to do about her?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know. Until we find the Nestene, she is in danger. She is as wrapped up in this as we are. Maybe we should have left well enough alone.” He mutters while also trying to focus on flying.

“Who knows what would happen if we don’t interfere. The least we can do is keep her safe until we figure this out.”

The TARDIS almost hisses in agreement, we always joked that the TARDIS was sentient when it does stuff like that, it also doesn’t help that Dad always calls it a she when it is a machine. I have to jump in to help him pilot when the TARDIS throws us off course. We land outside of a restaurant and Dad begins to argue with the TARDIS before stomping out and sneaking inside the building. He uses a psychic paper to trick the staff into thinking we were critics then we take a look around. He takes out his sonic and scans the area, only to see Rose at one of the tables with some guy who seemed oddly shiny…. Almost like plastic. We look to each other before grabbing a bottle of champagne and head over to their table. It took them a solid minute before the guy looks over at my dad before realizing exactly who he was.

Dad then shakes the champagne bottle and pops the top off, launching the cork into the middle of the guy’s forehead. The cork pretty much gets absorbed into his head and he ends up spitting it out somehow. His hand turns into almost like a chisel and he starts to break the table before my dad grabs hold of his head and rips it from his shoulders. Creepily enough it is still alive even without his body. Rose hits the fire alarm sending everyone running. We head out through the kitchen, out a hallway and into a back alleyway where we had parked the TARDIS. We casually stroll to our big beautiful blue box while Rose is freaking out trying to open a gate.

I hear her freaking out from inside the TARDIS and I give my dad this look like “Oh come on, just get inside already like we suggested.” She races in and slams the door before realizing what we had been waiting to see since we entered this alleyway. Mental breakdown initiated. She runs back out and Dad and I are smirking so hard. I am sitting here just anticipating the moment she finally utters the words we always love hearing. She does a few runs around the box before coming back in. This was when my dad resumed trying to plug the head into the console unit now. He figured it would be a better bet than the arm since it was still fresh. Then she says it, just not how we wanted.

“The inside’s bigger than the outside?” She stutters.

“Yes.” He replies in an almost ‘Oh that was so obvious’ tone.

“It’s alien?”

“Yep.”

“Are you alien?”

“Yes.” Oh you couldn’t have figured that out by the machine being alien? What did you think we just stole this off of some alien we killed about a month ago? “Is that alright?”

“Yea…”

He then goes on to explain the TARDIS to her before she bursts out crying. I actually felt so bad, because in all this drama, we didn’t think about her boyfriend, the guy the plastic was mimicking. We also did not realize in all of this that the head was now melting. We had to scramble to track the signal while the head was still viable. It was rather unfortunate that we were now going to have to clean out melted plastic from the console later on, unless it gets melted enough to the point where it just evaporates but cross that road. We run out the door and hear Rose say something about it not being safe, I guess he didn’t mention the fact the TARDIS was a spaceship and not just some box that was bigger on the inside. Another argument ensues after my dad forgets about her boyfriend again and then we get this gem of intelligence.

“If you’re alien, how come you sound like you’re from the north.” Rose asks.

“Lots of planets have a north!” Dad exclaims, arms folded in annoyance.

“Technically, all planets have a north.” I mutter.

They go back to discussing the TARDIS and our current situation before trying to figure out where the transmitter for the signal could be. He goes on to say that is is big and round like a transmitter, duh, somewhere right in the middle of London and has to be made of metal. I am over here standing by Rose who seems to be having the same thought as me while my dad comments that the transmitter must be completely invisible. This is one of those times where I have to hold back my laughter. We keep eyeing one thing behind him and it took him turning around three times to realize were to nodding towards the London Eye, a large ferris wheel that, yes, is in the middle of London and would be big enough to transmit the Nestene’s signal.

We run to the base of the London Eye along the thames, stopping briefly for whatever reason to discuss the things that would be affected by the Nestene’s signal and hilariously Rose mentions breast implants. I love this girl already. We find a way down into the underground beneath the London Eye and Dad immediately goes into diplomat mode. Rose and I notice her boyfriend tied to the railing so we race down to him to make sure he is okay. Things were going well until a couple of the Nestene’s men take a vial of anti-plastic off of my dad. Then they start arguing about the Time War. The war that the destroyed my home and killed my mother and older brother. I feel tears run down my face as flashbacks race through my mind, my hand subconsciously heads to caress my necklace. I don’t think I had even noticed Rose unlatch a chain from the wall, swing to free my dad and knock the tube of anti-plastic into the Nestene Consciousness until we were racing to the TARDIS.

I sit in the pilot’s chair, legs crossed, deep in my thought while my dad tries to coax Rose into joining us. She doesn’t at first until we leave briefly and come back only for him to mention that we travel not only in space but time as well. She comes racing in with a big smile on her face, ready to go, ready to see the universe. Dad comes over and kneels down in front of me. He takes my hands in his and wipes away the tears from my face. Rose comes over and comforts me as well, resting my head in her arms. They were hushing and gently soothing me like I were a little kid, it did actually kind of help.

“Are you alright?” She asks cautiously. I can’t speak, otherwise it would come out as a pained squeak.

“She will be. Just bad memories.” Dad starts while giving me a big hug. “That war I mentioned when talking to the Nestene Consciousness, we were in it. Now it is just a matter of good days and bad days when something reminds her of it.”

“I’m so sorry.” Rose whispers sadly.

“It’s alright. It’s in the past. Right now, what she needs, and it always cheers her up-” He gives me a kiss on the forehead. “-is a new adventure.”


End file.
